poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 2: Susanoo of the Moon
World Tour Part 2: Susanoo of the Moon is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. It is also part two of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise At Tokyo, Japan, Marcus, May, Momo, Elaine, Violet, Cookie, and Cupcake encounter One of the Devil Dogs, Jayden of Jealousy. Plot Part One (A montage of clips from the previous episode plays while the narrator explains) Cooler: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, a mysterious cat named Usagi arrives from the future to warn us about the tyrannical Count Zanzibar and his seven pet dogs known as the Devil Dog Seven. After Usagi explained his tragic story of how he survived the onslaught, it was no sooner that Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven arrive to capture the young survivor. After an intense fight between ourselves and Count Zanzibar, the maniacal count and the Devil Dog Seven split up to cause trouble in our timeline, leaving us no choice but to split up in different groups in order to stop the Devil Dog Seven and Count Zanzibar from causing destruction around the world. Will we defeat Count Zanzibar and the Devil Dog Seven? Will the villainous group triumph? Don't miss today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (In Japan, Marcus, May, Momo, Violet, Cookie, Cupcake are walking through a Japanese Festival) Cookie: Wow! A festival! Cupcake: There are plenty of games to play. Momo: Violet, care to go on the Ferris Wheel? Violet: Why I'd be delighted, Momo dear. Marcus: This is no time for fun and games, soldiers. We've got a Devil Dog to hunt down. Cupcake: Deny our right to have fun? You deserve a demotion. Cookie: She's right, Marc. Marcus: This is serious! And if you think that for one minute, I'm... (Elaine calms Marcus) Elaine: Easy, Marcus. Let them have their fun. We'll look for the Devil Dog later. (Marcus blushes) Marcus: Well, all right. I guess we'll probably kill some time at the festival. (at a shop outside the festival... Jayden the Jealous is inside) Jayden: Stupid Humans. They enjoy life there's not a care in the world. Shopkeeper: Hey, you. No pets allowed. Jayden: Stupid Human. I'm no pet. I'm a Devil Dog. Shopkeeper: I don't care if you're Justin Timberwolf! Leave now! Jayden: Is that how You treat Your customers? (The Shopkeeper becomes angry and tries to whack Jayden with a broom, but Jayden dodges.) Jayden: I warned you. (Knocks the shopkeeper out with a karate chop) Next time You look at someone the wrong way, you'll learn not to mess with the Devil Dog Seven. huh? (Jayden sees a beckoning cat statue. grabs it, pays on the counter and leaves.) Jayden: Some humans are stupid as they are impatient. Wha-- (sees Momo's group at the ferris wheel.) It's those dumb cats and dogs from that pound. They must have brought their owners with them as well. Hmm... (Talks via walkie talkie) Master Zanzibar, this is Jealousy reporting. There's seven of those guys back at the Pound we attacked here in Tokyo. What are your orders? Count Zanzibar: (Via walkie talkie) I want you to keep a close eye on those meddlers. Then, when no one else is looking, ambush them! Finish them off! Get them out of my hair! Do you understand? Jayden: Yes, sir. I won't fail. (hangs up.) (At night, an Akita Inu(Susanoo) wearing a purple and blue kimono is seen singing to karaoke. Marcus and his group watch. Marcus is seen carrying three giant dolls) Marcus: I must admit, it's most enjoyable. We won 3 big prizes. Violet: I'm glad we convinced you. (Jayden the Jealous swings on a rope and screams like Tarzan, grabbing Violet. Marcus and the others notice Jayden) Jayden: Ha ha ha ha ha! I have one of your key members! Give up while you can, and I'll toss your friend into this well! Violet: I think You meant to say "Or" instead of "and". Jayden: Ugh! Give up while you can, OR I'll toss your friend into the well. (To Violet) Happy? Violet: Yes. Marcus: That's one of the Devil Dogs! Momo: And he's got Violet! (Momo grabs his bamboo swords and runs after Jayden) Momo: Don't worry, Violet! I'll save you! Marcus: Wait for us! (As Marcus and the others follow Momo, Susanoo notices trouble and stops singing. Susanoo then follows them. At the other side of the festival, Jayden is trying to find a hiding place for himself and Violet) Jayden: Now, let me see... Where can I hide myself and this girl dog? (Violet tries to free herself) Violet: Put me down, you flea-biting brute! Jayden: I'll put you down when I'm good and ready! (Meanwhile, Marcus and his group are looking for Violet and Jayden) Momo: Violet? Where are you? (a Card falls in front of the gang.) Momo: This card says... "You have until Midnight to win all these games in the festival, do them successfully, and I'll let Violet go. Oppose these demands and Violet will be thrown in a well." signed, Jayden the Jealous. (Momo grows angrier) Momo: Nobody threatens my wife and gets away with it! Elaine: Momo, what are the games we are suppose to play in order to save Violet? Momo: "P.S, all of them in the festival." Cookie: I wonder what of games are there. I forgot. (Susanoo enters) Susanoo: Perhaps I can assist you. Marcus: Who are you? Susanoo: They call me Susanoo of the Moon. Trivia This fan made episode marks the first appearance of Susanoo. This is one of the fan made episodes where Momo speaks. Next Episode Preview Catgut: Well, this must be Belgium. Ming: I wonder why those cats are throwing a festival. Yang: Our First Adventure as a Family... Antonio: Ha ha ha ha! Try to stop me if you can! Gamma: You just don't know when to quit, do you? Lee: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, World Tour Part 3: The Feline Festival. Catgut/Ming: Look forward to it... Lee: Next week! Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet